The Good Girl and the Bad Boy
by Chaosisters147
Summary: Savannah the Hedgehog has been kidnapped by her old enemy Aqua and forced to become his girlfriend. It seems Aqua only has her torment and his own amusement in mind, but is there more to this situation than meets the eye? Rated T for mildly suggestive content.


Savannah the Hedgehog walked through the streets of Central City, on her way to the shopping district. The young hedgehog woman was on her way to do one of her things, shopping. She was unaware, however, that she was being watched. Three years after being defeated by Savannah, Miranda, Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, and Blaze, Aqua the Hedgehog was out of prison, and he'd been looking for Savannah. As soon as he spotted her, he quietly began to follow her.

Unable to detect Aqua's presence in the crowded streets, Savannah turned down a small side street to take a shortcut to her favorite store and Aqua followed her. Once they were out of sight from any passerby, Aqua began laughing like a maniac. Savannah's eyes widened and she immediately turned around, looking frightened when she saw the dark blue hedgehog, "Aqua!" "Hello Savannah." The stalker replied, continuing to laugh as he threw a blast of water at Savannah. The female was thrown back against the wall of a building. She sputtered and cough as she stood back up, soaking wet. "Well, not so tough now, are we?" Aqua remarked.

Savannah didn't know why he was asking that. It wasn't like she had beaten him on her own in the past. She groaned and asked, "What do you want?" "Well you should know, when someone does something to you, you have to repay the favor." He replied. _'Guess he's still mad at me for being the first one to land a hit on him that day.'_ She decided before retorting, "You hurt my friend first, you creep." Aqua started laughing again, "So you really think I was the one who started all this? Ha! Bdawg and Ldawg never told you the whole story, did they?" "What are you talking about?" Savannah asked, shivering from being wet and painfully aware that her clothes were clinging to her curvy figure.

"They always put me as the bad guy, didn't they? I was the victim. Me!" Aqua replied, "Oh, you seem a bit cold… Want me to help?" he "offered" while holding a ball of fire in his hand and smirking. Savannah trembled in fear, knowing full well that she couldn't take this maniac on her own, "What do you want?" she asked. "Well maybe I won't kill you… yet." Aqua replied, before sending up a wave of water to cover their disappearance as he teleported them to another location.

Savannah looked around frantically at her new surroundings and saw that they were in a torn-down metal room. "You seem… confused, worried, and maybe even frightened." Aqua remarked, "But don't worry, this place is like a castle… and I'm the king. This is a really home-like place, isn't it?" The rose hedgehog looked at the sapphire one, "Why did you bring me here?" "Oh no reason really." He replied, "I could've picked any one of my seven little bases. I do hope you like the décor." He added while pointing the yellow Chaos Emerald inside of a glass case at the center of the room, "You may take pictures, but no touching! Museum rule." He told her while laughing like the psychopath that he was.

Savannah decided to rephrase her question, "What do you intend to do with me?" "Well, I could either kill you now or you could agree to date me." Her captor replied. "D-date you? What would that entail?" She asked nervously. "So… you're considering that choice after all? Good to know. Guess I won't have to fill this room with salt water after." The lunatic replied. Savannah sweat-dropped, unsure how she was going to get anywhere with this nutcase. He never seemed to answer her questions directly. She sighed and decided to rephrase her question again, "What do you want me to do?" "Hmm, I dunno. There's lots we can do." Aqua replied thoughtfully, "Oh! How 'bout we go to Station Square and cause some havoc? That's always enjoyable." Savannah shivered, unsure if it was because she was still cold from being soaked or if it was the thought of Aqua's idea of fun, "Um… not really my thing…" she replied nervously. "Well, you gotta try new things darling." Aqua told her, "I have too many bombs and I need to get rid of a few." The blue hedgehog took note of the pink one's shivering, "Plus, it may help you dry out a bit." The female sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"I'll go pack the presents for the vic—I mean, participants." Aqua said, quickly correcting his wording, "Make yourself pretty. There may be cameras you know." Savannah sighed again. While Aqua filled a pack with C4 bombs, hand grenades, and various other explosives, she took out some makeup she had bought just before he ambushed her and applied it. Under the circumstances, she really didn't care to look good for any cameras that might be present; she'd prefer to avoid them actually, but it seemed to be in her best interest to do as she was told for now.

"Ready?" Aqua asked when he finished packing his supplies. Savannah sighed once more, nodded, and walked over to Aqua. "Are you ready to make this city pay for how it's separated us?" he asked her. "I guess?" She replied, not having any clue what he was talking about. The pyromaniac grabbed the girl's hand and ran toward the center of Station Square, her wondering all the while what she did to deserve this.


End file.
